


Restart

by BaekdouxFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluffy, M/M, Plot #28, Rom-com, Slash, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekdouxFest/pseuds/BaekdouxFest
Summary: Telefonista em Busan desde os 18 anos, Baekhyun passava os dias atendendo ligações, fazendo favores para a colega de trabalho, se estressando com o chefe e reclamando da vida 24 horas por dia. Mesmo morando no próprio kitnet, ainda depende bastante da mãe, o que o faz sentir realmente culpado. Preocupada com o filho, a mãe de Baekhyun o matricula, sem ele saber, em um curso de culinária que havia sido recentemente aberto por Kyungsoo, filho de sua amiga. Mesmo irritado, ele se vê obrigado a ir, e lá, ao encontrar o chef de cozinha que havia dado um fora na adolescência, começa a entender que pode ser o dono do seu próprio destino.





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, galera! 💖
> 
> Depois de muito tempo, venho finalmente entregar essa fanfic *now playing dias de luta, dias de glória*  
> Fiz pesquisas e lembrava da fic quase todo dia, sempre colocando um lembrete mental de ir escrever, e assim poder terminar logo o roteiro IMENSO que eu fiz e que não acabava nunca AAAAAAA  
> Por falar em imenso, essa é a maior fanfic que eu já escrevi, então tô muito orgulhosa 💙  
> Eu sou apaixonada demais por esse plot e sou muito grata por ter tido a chance de escrever ele 🌻💛
> 
> Pessoa que doou o plot: A todo momento, eu ficava pensando se tu ias gostar da fic, mesmo não te conhecendo. Então, eu espero de verdade que tu goste 💙
> 
> Boa leitura! 💞

_Você será mais brilhante que as estrelas_

_E você verá como você é radiante_

_Eu sei que você está cheio de dúvidas_

_Mas não deixe eles te derrubarem_

_Porque você é imparável_

— Unstoppable, Camila Mora

「 **1** 」

— Não, minha querida, o senhor Siwon não está livre para jantar em Viena na sexta-feira — Baekhyun respondeu, revirando os olhos quando ela continuou insistindo. — Sim, tenho certeza absoluta. A Lady Gaga convidou ele pra um chá na casa dela nesse dia. Obrigado, passar bem. 

Desligou o telefone, suspirando e voltando a arrumar a agenda de Choi Siwon para aquele fim de semana. Bem que ele queria que a história da Lady Gaga fosse verdade, quem sabe assim, longe do país e curtindo, seu chefe não lhe ligaria no sábado para reclamar que os compromissos foram anotados de caneta esferográfica e não de ponta fina. 

Sexta-feira era um dos dias em que Yuna, a secretária oficial do chefe, tinha que sair mais cedo, e pela amizade que tinham, Baekhyun se oferecia para terminar a agenda dele. Mas como não podia deixar seu próprio trabalho de lado, continuava atendendo e transferindo as pessoas que ligavam para a empresa Choi em busca de ajuda e serviços, mas sempre apareciam aquelas pessoas — ricas, na maioria das vezes — que queriam serviços _diferentes_ do senhor Choi, e insistiam tanto em falar com ele que Baekhyun ficava no limite de perder a paciência algumas vezes. Sinceramente, não ganhava bem o suficiente para passar por aquele estresse todo. Entretanto, era a única fonte de renda disponível que tinha para pagar o aluguel, comprar comida e skins em jogos de RPG. 

Não tinha muita escolha, no final das contas. 

Olhou para aquele relógio esquisito em formato de um passarinho na parede, com a frase "Tenha um bom dia" no centro — o que fazia Baekhyun sentir vontade de quebrá-lo toda vez que _não_ estava em um bom dia — e viu que faltava uma hora para o fim do expediente. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, suspirando. Podiam ser apenas sessenta minutos, mas só Baekhyun sabia como esses minutos se arrastavam igual ao movimento de translação da terra. 

Era visível pra qualquer um que Baekhyun não era nem um pouco feliz naquele trabalho. Ser telefonista foi o que conseguiu em dois anos de procura depois de terminar o ensino médio, e ainda porque a mãe conhecia uma ex-funcionária da empresa que (in)felizmente o recomendou e lá estava ele, trabalhando feito um condenado de segunda a sexta das sete às sete. 

Pegou o celular, abrindo o chat de conversa com os dois melhores amigos que lhe aguentavam desde o ensino médio.

Tô fazendo a agenda do Siwon e tô morto de cansado, HELP

**Nini meu anjo <3**: Tô saindo agora do estágio e quero morrer

**Chan o ridículo <3:** Finalmente entreguei metade dos relatórios pra minha chefe

Mas ainda falta metade

Quero dormir e não acordar mais

Baekhyun sorriu pequeno. Não porquê ficava feliz com a sofrência de Jongin e Chanyeol, longe disso, mas sim porque sabia que não estava passando pelo sufoco sozinho.

Quero jogar mais tarde, até de madrugada, que nem nos velhos tempos

Alguém topa?

**Nini meu anjo <3:** Sou uma pessoa responsável, mas não nego

**Chan o ridículo <3: **Vou me arrepender de perder meu sono

Porém que vocês quiserem eu quero

Combinado então

Tchau, ridículos <3

**Nini meu anjo <3:** Te amo, enjoado <3

**Chan o ridículo <3: **Love u, praga <3

Byun deu um último sorriso antes de bloquear a tela do celular e dar alguns últimos retoques naquela agenda de um milhão de dólares, lembrando de trocar a caneta. O tempo passou tão rápido que quando ele olhou pro pássaro de novo, já eram sete da noite. Feliz da vida, resolveu seguir o conselho daquele cuco moderno e aproveitar — ou pelo menos tentar — o resto do seu dia. 

Busan estava calma naquela noite, o movimento estava menor e o frio começava a chegar lentamente. Baekhyun apertou mais o sobretudo marrom velho contra o corpo e continuou andando para a parada de ônibus de sempre. Todavia, um pingo solitário de água molhou seu cabelo, e ele percebeu que logo começaria a chover. Bufou chateado, bagunçando o próprio cabelo. Observou a rua, acenando para um táxi que passava por ali. 

— Aqui! — chamou, vendo o veículo encostar perto de si e entrou rapidamente. — Para a parte final da cidade, por favor. Eu digo quando parar.

— Sem problemas, senhor — o motorista respondeu, voltando a estrada iluminada. Baekhyun abriu a mochila, retirando os fones de ouvido do Capitão América e os plugando no celular. Escolheu sua playlist favorita e a pôs no aleatório. Quando _Youngblood,_ do 5 Seconds Of Summer, tocou, ele encostou sua cabeça no vidro do carro, seu cansaço querendo lhe fazer dormir. 

  


Baekhyun pagou o motorista, lhe desejando uma boa noite. Olhou para a rua de sua casa, uma subida asfaltada com alguns buracos, por incrível que pareça. Era uma parte bem mais humilde da cidade, e Baekhyun gostava, afinal tinha crescido ali. Antes de seguir caminho, foi até o mercadinho do Senhor Yunho, que lhe conhecia desde pequeno. Passou pelos mesmos corredores e pegou as mesmas coisas: _Coca-Cola,_ _Fandangos_ e pacotinhos de gelatina _Fini_ em sabores variados. 

— Olá, Baek — senhor Yunho o cumprimentou, e Baek sorriu amarelo, tentando disfarçar o cansaço — Como vai a vida?

— Vai mais ou menos, senhor. Cansativa também, não nego. Mas não posso desistir, não é?

O mais velho ali sorriu. — Lutar é a única coisa que podemos fazer pra vencer os desafios da vida, Baekhyun. Boa noite.

— Boa noite, seu Yunho — retribuiu, pegando a sacola com os lanches e saindo do mercadinho, subindo a rua rumo a sua casa. A brisa lhe tocava o rosto e seus pés doíam, mesmo que fosse uma rua curta. Talvez precisasse seguir os conselhos da sua mãe sobre fazer mais exercícios físicos. 

Sua casa era um kitnet simples, com somente um andar e todos os cômodos um dentro do outro. Por mais que tivesse dias que quisesse mais conforto, por hora aquilo era suficiente pra ele. Uma das únicas coisas que lhe faziam sentir grato era ter um teto pra morar. 

Destrancou a porta de casa, deixando os sapatos do lado do tapete e dando de cara com a mãe sentada no sofá. Ela parecia apreensiva, mas ele preferiu não falar nada.

— Oi, mãe.

— Oi, filho. Como foi o trabalho hoje? Fiz macarrão com molho de tomate pra você comer.

Quando saiu de casa, sua mãe insistiu para que ele alugasse uma casa na mesma rua onde ela morava, e ele alugou, para que ela não se sentisse tão sozinha. Desde então, ela o visitava quase todos os dias, levava comida e catava as roupas que ele não lembrava de lavar. Se sentia mal por ainda dar tanto trabalho pra ela mesmo depois de adulto.

— Hoje até que foi fácil, dessa vez só uma mulher ligou querendo pegar o chefe, mas ela valeu por dez, quase gritei de estresse, mas ainda não 'tô doido a esse ponto. Fora isso, foi realmente gratificante atender ligações e mais ligações o dia todo e ainda ter que programar a agenda do Siwon. — respondeu, rindo irônico como sempre fazia. Ela sorriu amarelo.

— Fico feliz que hoje foi mais fácil do que nos outros dias. Mas mudando de assunto, você vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

— Vou jogar um pouco com os meninos e me encher de calorias — mostrou a sacola — Desculpa, não vou jantar hoje.

— Sem problemas, querido. Só termine de jogar logo, preciso falar algo sério com você.

E então a expressão apreensiva veio de novo. Estranhando mais ainda, Baekhyun decidiu se pronunciar.

— Mãe, tá tudo bem? — se aproximou, pondo a mão no ombro dela — Pode falar agora, eu deixo o jogo pra lá.

— Baek, não é nada muito preocupante. Bom, pelo menos eu acho que não. De qualquer forma, você precisa estar relaxado pra ouvir isso. Então vai logo comer e jogar, é necessário. Eu vou esperar um pouco.

Mesmo não convencido, Baekhyun assentiu, beijando a testa dela e seguindo para o quarto — ou rodeando o sofá e dando de cara com a porta do quarto —. Jogou a mochila em um canto e se trocou rapidamente, pondo uma samba canção estampada dos Minions e uma camisa velha cheia de buracos com um desenho do Homer Simpson. Finalmente suspirou de alívio por estar em casa, apesar de ainda estar pensando no que a mãe poderia lhe dizer.

Será que era um namorado novo? Ou talvez uma namorada? Ela ia se mudar? Ele ia perder o emprego porque aquela amiga dela falou mal dele pro Siwon? Eram tantas possibilidades que ele resolveu balançar a cabeça e sentar a bunda na cadeira de plástico em frente ao seu notebook, abrindo a guia do Discord.

**Baekhyuneee__:**

Cheguei

Tenho que terminar cedo hoje, vocês tão aí?

**KimKaiBear:**

Tô, vamos logooooooo <3

**Itsrealpcy:**

Também tenho hora marcada, vou sair com o Sehun depois

Bora lá!

E então o tempo se passou, os três alheios ao mundo como nos velhos tempos. 

  


Quando a partida finalmente terminou, Baekhyun digitou uma despedida para os meninos e saiu do quarto com um pacote de cheetos, a blusa cheia de migalhas e a curiosidade queimando no peito. Sua mãe estava deitada no sofá, assistindo a um programa qualquer

— Mãe? Tô aqui. — chamou. Ela lhe olhou, e aquela expressão havia voltado novamente. Ela suspirou, fazendo um sinal para que ele se sentasse. 

— Baek, meu filho. Eu vou falar isso rápido, por favor, tente compreender e não surtar — ela disse e ele assentiu. Foi então que a bomba veio. — Eu inscrevi você em um curso de culinária. 

De repente, Baekhyun se esqueceu como mastigava e quase se engasgou, tossindo sem parar. Sua mãe logo pegou um copo de água e ele o tomou todo de uma vez. Mais calmo, ele a olhou de um jeito que jamais havia olhado antes. Era um olhar de indignação mais do que pura.

— O QUÊ?! Mãe, você se esqueceu que eu não sei cozinhar nada, que eu dependo de você até pra isso, CARALHO?! — levantou o tom de voz, o que fez com que ela levantasse também.

— ME RESPEITA, EU AINDA SOU SUA MÃE, BYUN BAEKHYUN! — ela gritou e ele fechou a boca, agora andando de um lado pro outro com as mãos no rosto — Baekhyun, você está sempre mal-humorado, não consigo lembrar da última vez que eu vi você sorrir pra qualquer coisa que não seja jogar. Além disso, vive comendo porcaria e não cuida de si mesmo, anda por aí todo desleixado e se cansa rápido porquê não faz nenhum exercício físico. Parece que você não enxerga mais a vida como enxergava antes… O que aconteceu com você, filho?

Ela se aproximou, tocando a bochecha dele. Baekhyun suspirou, e depois deu aquele sorrisinho irônico que não saía de seus lábios nem em um momento como aquele. 

— A vida aconteceu, mãe. Eu me iludi demais achando que quando eu completasse dezoito anos, iria para a faculdade dos meus sonhos, quando eu nem mesmo sabia qual era a faculdade dos meus sonhos. — por mais que quisesse chorar, não o fez. Não queria a preocupar ainda mais. — Achei que eu teria uma casa de dois andares, um gatinho ou um cachorro e mesmo que eu não tivesse em um bom dia, ainda ficaria feliz por ir trabalhar, porque eu amaria o meu trabalho. Eu não sinto isso, mãe. Me desculpa, mas depois de tudo isso, não sei se eu ‘tô pronto pra mudar alguma coisa.

Ela suspirou, pondo uma mecha de cabelo dele atrás da orelha. 

— Eu só quero que você ache um objetivo, Baek. Algo pelo qual lutar, não importa se esteja fraco demais pra isso. Eu sei que você consegue, sei da sua força interior, meu filho — ela já derramava algumas lágrimas — Talvez tenha sido um erro meu não ter te cobrado mais quando você ainda estava estudando, mas você sabe que eu e seu pai estávamos fazendo de tudo pra manter a casa de pé. Não quero que você acabe que nem seu pai, que de tanto trabalhar sem se preocupar com as consequências-

Ela não completou a frase. Baekhyun pôs a mão no ombro dela. Não queria que ela falasse de seu pai. Já tinha ouvido tristezas demais, e mais uma seria a garantia de desabar na certa.

Suspirou. — Quanto tempo dura esse curso?

— Três meses. Se você gostar, pode fazer o restante dos módulos. — ela parecia animada novamente.

— Quais os dias?

— Todos os sábados. — ele quase engasgou novamente. Perderia metade de seus fins de semana regados a não fazer nada por três meses?! Aquilo era sério mesmo, produção?!

Por mais que quisesse gritar, se conteve e olhou a mãe seriamente.

— Eu vou fazer esse curso. Mas só porquê a senhora gastou dinheiro e eu não quero que isso tenha sido em vão. Além disso, agora eu não tenho condições de repor ele pra senhora. 

Ela o abraçou apertado. — Não me importo com o dinheiro, meu filho. Sua felicidade pra mim é o mais importante. Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim.

E mesmo que ela não tenha visto, Baekhyun sorriu pequeno. Ainda existia esperança em si, no final das contas. 

「 **2** 」

Naquela manhã de sábado, Baekhyun acordou ao som de uma voz feliz e com a luz do sol batendo diretamente em sua cara. 

— ACORDA, BAEEEEEK! — sua mãe gritou, fazendo uma dancinha meio louca, algo característico dela. Sempre fazia quando estava muito animada. Baekhyun, por outro lado, não estava nada animado, e sim com sono. Havia passado a noite toda jogando com Sehun e Chanyeol e quando decidiu ir dormir, um passarinho azul veio lhe lembrar que a quarta temporada de Lucifer havia estreado na Netflix. Uma coisa leva a outra, e enfim, ali estava, colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça. Quem em sã consciência acordava cedo no sábado? — Nada de preguiça, filho! O dia está lindo e hoje vai dar tudo certo! 

— É incrível como essas coisas só acontecem quando eu não tô no trabalho — resmungou, levantando como um zumbi e seguindo para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu pondo uma camisa do _Queen_ mil números maior que ele, uma calça meio folgada, uma touca vermelha para cobrir o cabelo que já estava meio grande e os tênis surrados de sempre. A mãe analisou o seu _look_ da cabeça aos pés e ele revirou os olhos, querendo ir logo pro tal curso pra tudo aquilo acabar logo.

— Podia ser muito melhor, mas é o primeiro dia, não posso pedir por um milagre — ela disse, lhe entregando uma sacolinha que provavelmente tinha algum lanche saudável dentro.

— Ainda bem que a senhora sabe. — Byun disse por fim, a beijando na testa — Até mais tarde, mãe.

Dito isso, correu para a parada, onde o ônibus para o centro de Busan já estava saindo. Encarnou o Usain Bolt e entrou tão rápido naquele veículo que nem o motorista percebeu o que tinha acontecido, só os rastros de poeira no ar.

Baekhyun deu bom dia para as pessoas — afinal ainda era educado — e se sentou em uma das últimas cadeiras do ônibus, ao lado de um menino de cabelos enrolados e boné azul. Viu pelo relógio dele que eram oito horas. Sorriu tranquilo. A aula começava às nove e o ônibus ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer. Cutucou o garoto.

— Oi? — o desconhecido disse.

— Qual é a sua parada? — Baekhyun perguntou.

— Um pouco antes do centro da cidade, porquê?

— Será que você podia me avisar quando chegarmos? Minha parada é no centro da cidade e eu tô com muito sono pra esperar até a gente chegar.

— Sem problemas — o garoto respondeu, sorrindo. 

Baekhyun sorriu de volta, pondo os fones de ouvido e selecionando _Somebody To Love,_ do Queen. Cochilou tranquilamente. 

  


Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar para o lado, se dando conta de que aquele garoto não estava mais ali. Olhou para a tela do celular, vendo que já eram nove e meia. Arregalou os olhos. 

— Com licença! — chamou a menina da frente — Onde estamos? 

— Um pouco depois do centro, acho que chegando perto de onde o ônibus faz a volta pra rodar a cidade toda — ela respondeu — Eu escutei aquele menino tentar te acordar, mas você tava tão ferrado no sono que não mexeu um fio de cabelo. Eu é que não ia incomo-

— MALDITO LUCIFER! — gritou, fazendo todo o ônibus olhar pra si com uma cara de espanto, inclusive a menina da frente. Puxou o freio de emergência do ônibus, e logo já estava correndo a todo vapor, desviando de carros, animais e pessoas, com o endereço do lugar no celular, como em uma cena digna de filme. 

Depois que bateu de frente com um Chihuahua fulo da vida, finalmente achou o local que estava procurando. _D.Soo Restaurant_ era o nome, escrito em letras garrafais na fachada. 

Adentrou o restaurante devagar, entretanto a porta rangeu, fazendo com que todos os olhares pousassem sobre si, inclusive daquele que parecia ser o professor, pois usava uma dolmã branca e Baekhyun podia identificar o misto de surpresa e chateação em seu olhar. Claramente um professor. 

Ele fez um sinal para si, e logo Baekhyun andou em passos rápidos até onde o resto das pessoas estava. Alguns continuaram olhando pra si, enquanto ele olhava para aquele que pensava ser o chef, com a certeza de que o conhecia de algum lugar.

— Bem, como eu estava explicando, meu nome é Do Kyungsoo e eu sou o chef e proprietário do D.Soo Restaurant — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquele nome. Aquele era Kyungsoo? O filho de Kyunghee, amiga de sua mãe? Aquele que tinha dado um fora em uma de suas festas de aniversário na adolescência? — Eu passei um bom tempo na França, numa escola de culinária, até me formar e poder abrir esse restaurante, que está em funcionamento há dois meses. Entretanto, eu descobri que além de cozinhar, eu também amo ensinar, então minha mãe sugeriu que eu criasse esse curso e… senhor Baekhyun, algum problema? 

Os olhares se voltaram pra si novamente, e Baekhyun saiu do transe. — Problema?

— É que você estava com a boca aberta, olhando pra mim e quase babando… Achei que tinha me confundido com algum prato de comida — ele disse calmamente, com um sorriso de canto. Baekhyun pôs a mão na boca, metade envergonhado e metade com raiva por ele ter chamado sua atenção, porquê agora podia se ouvir risadinhas por todo aquele salão. Baekhyun não gostava de chegar chegando nos lugares.

— Não tem problema nenhum, senhor chef Do Kyungsoo. E como sabe meu nome?

— Talvez eu tenha lembrado da sua ficha de inscrição, ou talvez não — deu um sorriso cheio de referências e Baekhyun revirou os olhos — Pois bem, vamos continuar. Nesse módulo, vocês irão aprender de tudo um pouco, como técnicas, dicas e os pratos em si. Tudo bem básico porquê eu sei que vocês são iniciantes e temos pessoas aqui que só sabem cozinhar macarrão instantâneo — os alunos riram, menos Baekhyun, que cruzou os braços. Não riria daquilo, ele sabia fazer o melhor miojo do mundo! — Como quero que todos vocês se saiam muito bem, a pessoa que tiver mais dificuldade nas aulas, terá que vir na noite de domingo, quando o restaurante está fechado, para ter uma aula de reforço. Portanto, se não querem fazer isso, eu sugiro que se esforcem bastante durante esses três meses. 

Mesmo não gostando de estar ali, Baekhyun assentiu, prometendo a si mesmo que faria o possível pra só ter que sair de casa aos sábados. Se perdesse suas lindas e maravilhosas noites de domingo, estava ferrado. 

— Não sei se todos vocês sabem — ele voltou a explicar, e estranhamente, Baekhyun ainda não havia enjoado da voz dele — Mas esse curso é predominantemente de culinária ocidental, ou seja, francesa, americana, italiana e etc. Porém, pra facilitar, teremos aulas de pratos orientais também, afinal temos que valorizar nossa cultura. Teremos a parte teórica também, e vocês meter a cara nos livros para estudar tanto para testes escritos quanto para testes práticos. Agora chega dessa enrolação toda e vamos pra cozinha, sei que vocês estão animados!

“Claro, você não sabe nem o quanto eu tô animado”! Baekhyun pensou em responder com a sua voz irônica de sempre, mas isso ficou só no pensamento mesmo. Assim que adentraram a cozinha, Baekhyun ficou boquiaberto com o fato de que ela realmente parecia uma cozinha igual aquelas dos filmes, tipo No Reservations, só que realmente bem grande. Era tudo organizado em seu devido lugar, as panelas, utensílios, tudinho. Todos se dirigiram para uma bancada no meio do cômodo.

— Bom, vocês estão em dez, certo? — Kyungsoo observou — Fiz isso para que eu possa prestar mais atenção em vocês, dando o suporte necessário, afinal é a primeira vez que eu estou ensinando assim, profissionalmente. Quando eu pegar o jeito, creio que abrirei mais vagas. Mas enfim, o prato que irei ensinar hoje pra vocês é relativamente fácil. 

Sendo assim, a mão de Kyungsoo foi direto para a _cloche_ que estava pousada em cima do balcão, a levantando. O espanto e os burburinhos começaram assim que Baekhyun e os outros alunos viram aquilo, por mais simples que parecesse. 

— Espaguete á carbonara — Kyungsoo anunciou, com um sorriso — Um prato extremamente delicioso se feito da maneira correta, que é justamente a maneira que irei ensinar a vocês, vejam só! — algumas risadas — Pois bem, vamos começar.

Dito isso, Do pegou um pequeno fogão de duas bocas e o posicionou no centro da bancada, onde todos pudessem ver. Rapidamente, ele também descobriu uma bandeja — que Baekhyun não tinha percebido até então — onde todos os ingredientes já estavam cortados e preparados. Entre eles, queijo, bacon, alho e cebola. 

— Isso se chama _mise en place._ — disse, fazendo um sinal para os itens — Nada mais é que do que deixar todas as coisas que você vai utilizar na receita prontinhas, apenas para jogar na panela e poupar tempo. Bem básico. Pois bem, nessa panela, eu vou colocar 250 gramas de macarrão para cozinhar e também uma colher de sopa de sal junto com a água — explicou, fazendo os processos devagar — É importante que o macarrão não cozinhe demais, ele precisa ficar al dente, isto é, um pouco firme. Agora iremos fazer o molho, o refogado e fritar o bacon.

Conforme Kyungsoo foi explicando o resto dos processos, Baekhyun fazia o possível para entender tudo corretamente. Olhou para o lado, percebendo que o resto dos alunos fazia anotações, e estapeou a própria testa por não ter lembrado que precisava trazer pelo menos um bloquinho, por mais que fosse óbvio. 

— Agora, atenção! — Kyungsoo aumentou o tom de voz — Essa parte é importante. Depois que tudo já estiver pronto, é só colocar o macarrão cozido numa tigela junto com o molho, o bacon e o refogado. 

— Chef! — uma mulher levantou a mão.

— Pode falar, querida.

— Agora que eu percebi, mas você não cozinhou o molho. 

Kyungsoo sorriu ao ver todos assentindo, concordando com ela. 

— Correto. Não cozinhei o molho porque assim que eu juntar tudo na tigela, o calor do macarrão vai cozinhar o molho. 

“E essa agora!” Baekhyun pensou, fazendo uma careta. De repente, ser o mestre do miojo não parecia ser tão gratificante assim. 

— Vamos lá! — Kyungsoo disse, misturando tudo. A massa foi mudando de textura, e quando Do a pôs no prato, o molho estava em outra consistência. Baekhyun abriu a boca, chocado. Kyungsoo lhe lançou um olhar sapeca.

— Agora sim a comida está na sua frente, senhor Baekhyun — ele disse, e Baekhyun pôs as mãos no rosto, tentando esconder como estava da cor de um pimentão. Ele não ia esquecer isso? — Vamos provar?

E os alunos vieram, garfos na mão e água na boca. Assim que deram a primeira garfada, o gemido de contentamento foi alto, o que fez todos, inclusive Baekhyun, rirem. Aquilo estava muito bom, pelo amor! 

— Vejo que aprovaram — Kyungsoo sorriu, e Baekhyun pôde enxergar o brilho nos olhos dele. Aquele cara realmente gostava muito de cozinhar. Suspirou, pensando em como seria se tivesse aquele mesmo brilho, mas nem ao menos sabia como tê-lo. — Mais uma coisa, é importante que só coloquem esses dois ovos. Se colocarem mais, seu carbonara vai ficar duro que nem uma pedra. Agora vamos, é a vez de vocês! Não se preocupem, irei auxiliar em tudo, afinal estou aqui pra isso.

Ele falou animado, e Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Não queria passar vergonha logo no primeiro dia. 

Fogões de duas bocas, bandejas com ingredientes e uma caixa de ovos foram postos por todo o balcão por uma equipe de pessoas que entrou na cozinha rapidamente, fazendo reverências educadas para Kyungsoo, que retribuía todas.

— Isso é só hoje, viu? Da próxima vez, vocês já vão ter que cortar tudo. Mas não se preocupe, teremos essa aula também — ele bateu palmas, feliz — Três, dois, um, já!

Todos começaram seus respectivos processos. Baekhyun pôs a água pra ferver, junto com o sal e o macarrão, logo depois fritando o bacon. Também começou o preparo do molho. Sorriu pequeno. Até que não estava tão difícil assim.

— Como está indo, Baekhyun?

Assim que Kyungsoo se aproximou de si, o surpreendendo, Byun tomou um susto, o que fez com que um pouco do molho que estava misturando espirrasse na dolmã dele. O Byun suspirou, pondo a mão na testa, enquanto todos os olhavam. Do ficou em silêncio, mas sorriu compreensivo.

— Não se preocupe, não tem pro-

— Você só vai dizer que não tem problema porquê eu posso passar mais vergonha se você não fizer isso — Baekhyun resmungou, entrando completamente na defensiva. Em situações como aquela, era sua maneira de se proteger — Eu sei que a culpa foi minha, querido chef. Agora pode ir ver os outros alunos, são muito mais importantes que eu.

Kyungsoo estava assustado, chocado e até um pouco irritado. Esse último por conta de Baekhyun ter sido ignorante com ele e pelo fato do Byun depreciar a si mesmo. Mas preferiu não falar nada, apenas saiu de perto dele.

Baekhyun, por outro lado, suspirou e continuou concentrado em pelo menos tentar terminar aquele prato. Já havia sido muito o centro das atenções em menos de duas horas e só queria embora. 

Alguns minutos se passaram, e finalmente todos os pratos estavam montados, cada um em frente a seu respectivo dono. Baekhyun estava nervoso, realmente não queria ter que vir no domingo. Kyungsoo ia de prato em prato, elogiando e corrigindo coisas, até chegar no seu. O olhar perceptivo do Do pareceu analisar cada parte da comida, e Baekhyun não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que algo estava errado quando o chef deu a primeira garfada. Por fim, Kyungsoo olhou para Baekhyun com firmeza, e Byun arrepiou de uma forma nada boa.

— Por gentileza, você poderia me dizer quantos ovos colocou no seu molho, senhor Byun Baekhyun?

Arregalou os olhos. Ali estava o erro.

— E-eu… coloquei quatro. — e abaixou a cabeça.

Uma explosão de risadas. Foi isso que aconteceu naquela cozinha, todos rindo de si, enquanto sua única vontade era de esconder em um buraco. 

— Silêncio! — Kyungsoo falou alto — Este lugar é uma cozinha de respeito, não o ensino médio onde vocês riam das pessoas sem saber, ou ás vezes até sabendo que isso fazia mal a elas. Podia ser qualquer um no lugar do Baekhyun, e tenho certeza de que ninguém aqui ia gostar de ser motivo de risadas. São iniciantes, não profissionais, não sabem nem a metade da culinária francesa, e nem mesmo os chefs profissionais tem direito de fazer isso. Portanto, peço que sejam respeitosos, afinal não estou lidando com crianças, ou estou? 

Seu olhar foi firme, e todos murmuraram um “Não”, em uníssono. A expressão de Kyungsoo suavizou.

— Ótimo, estamos entendidos então — ele olhou novamente para Baekhyun, que estava com a cabeça erguida novamente. Não acreditava que tinha se deixado abater por aquilo. — Como esta é nossa primeira aula, estão dispensados. Não se preocupem, sei quem estava aqui e colocarei presença. Entretanto, Baekhyun terá que ficar, preciso conversar com ele.

Com reverências envergonhadas e passos apressados, os alunos deixaram a sala, fazendo que Baekhyun e Kyungsoo ficassem à sós. 

— Seja sincero comigo — Do começou — Você ouviu o que eu disse sobre serem apenas dois ovos? 

— Escutei — respondeu — Entretanto, quando você chegou e me assustou, eu ainda não tinha colocado os ovos no molho. Eu fiquei meio mexido com o que aconteceu que acabei me distraindo nessa parte. Espero que saiba que parte disso foi culpa sua também.

Kyungsoo suspirou.

— Eu entendo — ele se aproximou — Sabe, não precisa ficar tão na defensiva. Eu estou aqui para ser seu professor e te ajudar, não me importo com o tanto de vezes que você erre, meu dever é te ensinar até que você consiga fazer o que você tem que fazer corretamente. Sinto dizer, mas você vai ter que vir amanhã de noite. Preciso te dar esse reforço sobre se concentrar mais na cozinha. Podemos estar cheios de problemas, entretanto, na correria do dia-a-dia trabalhando em um restaurante, infelizmente não temos tempo para refletir sobre isso. É prato atrás de prato, sem pausa.

— Ok. — Baekhyun respondeu, por fim. Era só o que podia fazer.

— Esse é meu número — Kyungsoo estendeu um cartão — Salve no seu celular, irei te ligar para confirmar que horas você tem que vir. E eu realmente espero que você se esforce, afinal precisa disso para poder evoluir aqui.

Ele disse sério, o tom de voz parecendo um pouco arrogante na visão de Baekhyun, que não gostou nem um pouco e revidou em seu melhor tom sarcástico.

— Não se preocupe, Kyungsoo, darei o meu melhor no seu curso, que com certeza eu realmente estou com muita vontade de fazer, mesmo que eu com certeza não sirva pra isso e seja um caso perdido. — se xingou mentalmente pelo tom triste no final, mas andou de cabeça erguida até a porta.

Todavia, algo o fez parar.

— Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo chamou.

— O que foi? 

— Você está muito mais bonito do que já era no ensino médio. 

Byun não soube o porquê, mas se sentiu diferente. 

  


_— Então quer dizer que o tal professor de culinária que é um gatinho é o Kyungsoo que você dispensou na festa do Heechul em 2009?_

Chanyeol perguntou com um sorriso de canto, enquanto Jongin tapava a boca para não rir e mandava vários “Se fodeu, amigo” pelo chat do Skype. Baekhyun revirou os olhos, comendo mais Fandangos. 

— _No fim das contas, esse curso realmente serviu pra alguma coisa, você vai desencalhar!_ — Chanyeol falou animado.

— Te fode, Park. — Byun resmungou — Eu tô estressado pra caralho porquê o senhor chef talentoso e internacional vai me fazer passar a noite de domingo numa cozinha de restaurante.

— _Essa é uma proposta irrecusável!_ — Jongin se pronunciou — _Quem sabe ele até cozinhe pra você, uma trégua por aquele fora._

— Ah, vai, Nini, nem foi um fora tão ruim as-

— _Baek, você quase gritou com ele dizendo que não queria ficar com ninguém e a festa todinha olhou pra vocês_ — Chanyeol mandou a real, fazendo Baekhyun desviar o rosto da tela do computador.

— Ele me atrapalhou! Que o Heechul me perdoe, mas aquela festa ‘tava um saco, a única coisa boa eram os docinhos da mesa que eu estava tentando roubar e ele veio me interromper com aquele papo de que queria ficar comigo. Eu era um adolescente idiota, dá pra relevar.

— _Daria pra relevar se você não tivesse continuado um idiota_ — Chanyeol cruzou os braços, se fazendo de sério. Baekhyun revirou os olhos e suspirou.

— Ok, não foi o fora mais gentil de todos, eu vou pedir desculpas para o senhor certinho amanhã.

— _O QUÊ?!_ — Jongin berrou — _Byun Baekhyun vai pedir desculpas? É isso mesmo, produção?_

— Fica quieto, Jongin, você vai perder o posto de amigo favorito.

— _Desculpas, meu rei_ — o moreno disse, se curvando. Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

— _O drama, meu pai_ — ele resmungou, fazendo Baekhyun rir, o que contagiou os dois doidos também. Era aquilo que ele gostava, se sentir verdadeiramente parte de algo, assim como naquela amizade.

— _De qualquer forma, eu quero que você saiba que sempre vamos estar aqui pra você, ok?_ — Chanyeol disse, fazendo um coração com as mãos.

— _Você nos ajudou demais no ensino médio, e nada mais justo do que te apoiarmos nessa nova jornada, anjo. Eu concordo com a tia, acho que você ainda vai aprender coisas incríveis nesse curso_ — Jongin disse.

— _E talvez até sair com o chef gato!_ — Chanyeol exclamou, e Baekhyun balançou a cabeça.

— Vocês são dois ridículos, mas eu amo vocês, de verdade. Obrigado por não me abandonarem.

— _Vamos estar sempre com você, Baek._ — Park disse, sorrindo. — _Abraço em grupo!_

Baekhyun se aproximou da tela do notebook, o abraçando com toda a força e cuidado que podia. Amava demais seus dois garotos. 

Após se despedir, desligou a chamada — não sem antes responder os milhares de coraçõezinhos que Jongin mandou pelo chat de mensagem do Skype —, pondo o aparelho para carregar e se deitando na cama, sem se importar com os farelos de salgadinho. Sorriu bobo, a luz da lua atravessando sua janela antes de fechar os olhos.

Seriam longos três meses, e ele só esperava que algo mudasse. 

「 **3** 」

O café borbulhou rapidamente na vasilha. Baekhyun encheu sua caneca estampada dos Vingadores e se encostou no balcão da cozinha, o copo na mão esquerda e o celular na direita, navegando pelos aplicativos. Passou o olho pelas notificações do Instagram, emails novos e tomou cuidado com as mensagens que não lia de propósito no app de conversas, e que provavelmente nunca ia ler. Entretanto, foi interrompido por uma ligação da mãe.

— Filho! — ela exclamou, _animada demais para uma manhã de domingo,_ pensou Baekhyun. — Ontem eu não pude ir te ver porque uma colega me pediu ajuda de última hora, pra ficar de babá, sabe? E ela me pagou ainda!

— Fico feliz pela senhora, mãe. — respondeu sincero, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. 

— Mas agora fala logo, como foi o curso? Você viu o filho da Kyungmi?

— Foi interessante, entretanto errei algumas coisas. Não foi tão ruim, no final das contas. Só que vou ter que ir hoje de novo, pra uma aula de reforço com o Kyungsoo. Ele… — fez uma pausa ao pensar na beleza do _internacional,_ como o tinha apelidado. — _mudou_ muito. 

— _Mudou,_ é? — ela falou com aquele tom de voz malicioso que só as mães fazem — Você achou ele maravilhoso, né? 

— MÃE!

— Filho, eu te conheço, tenho certeza de que você ficou interessado no Kyungsoo, o que é ótimo! Vamos poder comer comida boa de graça quando ele virar meu genro, o que não vai demo-

— TCHAU! Te ligo mais tarde! — desligou antes que ficasse mais vermelho que uma pimenta. Que porra era aquela? Não era mais um adolescente, e com certeza não estava interessado no grande e vivido chef Do Kyungsoo, que era formado fora do país e blá-blá-blá. Não sabia porquê seus amigos e agora sua mãe estavam insistindo nessa história. Tinha mais o que fazer.

Largou a xícara e o celular, pronto para fazer algo que o distraísse. Todavia, assim que olhou para a montanha de roupas que se acumulavam atrás do sofá, a louça suja na pia e os móveis cheios de poeira, toda sua energia repentina foi embora. Suspirou desanimado, se jogando no sofá.

Ao pensar no fato de que sua vida já tinha mudado drasticamente só com o início daquele curso, se assustou, começando a refletir sobre as consequências que aquilo traria, boas ou ruins. Talvez aprendesse realmente a cozinhar, ou — o que era bem mais provável — colocasse fogo na cozinha e passasse os últimos 50 anos trabalhando feito um desgraçado para pagar a reforma do restaurante. 

— Tenho que parar de ficar paranóico com isso. Se der certo, bom, se não, foda-se — disse e tentou acreditar nas próprias palavras enquanto colocava o quarto episódio especial de Halloween de Brooklyn Nine Nine na tv de segunda mão.

  


Anoiteceu rapidamente, para a infelicidade de Baekhyun, que estava a poucos metros do restaurante de Kyungsoo. Inclusive, o próprio já tinha lhe mandado mensagem dizendo que a aula começaria ás 19:00 em ponto pra terminar mais cedo, até porquê ele também era humano e queria descansar antes da segunda-feira. 

— Olá, Baekhyun — Kyungsoo o cumprimentou com um sorriso assim que adentrou o local. As luzes estavam acesas e algumas pessoas faziam a limpeza — Espero que esteja animado pra aula de hoje. E nada de ironias, por favor.

— Claro, _querido_ chef — Baekhyun disse, e Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso de canto. A ironia já estava impregnada nele, não tinha jeito de tirar.

Os dois seguiram para a cozinha, onde todo o mise en place estava em cima do balcão, prontíssimo para que Baekhyun cozinhasse. 

— Você ainda lembra de como se faz o macarrão? 

— Claro que lembro — Baekhyun respondeu, já indo para o balcão — Eu só errei porquê tomei aquele susto, que inclusive vossa internacionalidade me deu.

Kyungsoo riu, a risada grave fazendo Baekhyun ter arrepios e se xingar por isso. — Você é realmente uma figura, senhor Byun Baekhyun. Pois bem, a vossa internacionalidade pede para que você gentilmente comece. 

Byun então ligou o fogão de duas bocas, pondo a panela com água para ferver e adiantando os outros procedimentos. Kyungsoo lhe olhava atento. 

— Então, o que mudou durante o tempo que eu passei fora? — ele perguntou, de uma forma que fez parecer que eram amigos de longa data. Como ficaria um silêncio constrangedor se não respondesse, começou a falar.

— Nada demais — respondeu, misturando o molho — A maioria das pessoas da escola se formou e foi embora daqui, e o Heechul dá festas mais legais agora, mas ainda assim eu não gosto muito de ir, preguiça. Ah, e por falar em festa...

Baekhyun desviou o olhar, bufando e apertando os olhos. Não era muito acostumado a pedir desculpas, um defeito que odiava.

— Se for falar daquele fora lá em 2009, saiba que eu nem fiquei tão magoado assim — Kyungsoo começou, fazendo Baekhyun o olhar imediatamente. Estava surpreso por ele ter adivinhado e por ele ter lembrado. — Quer dizer, eu realmente queria muito ficar com você e tal, mas provavelmente eu me apaixonaria e eu imaginei que você era o tipo de adolescente que gostava de curtir, sabe? Não que tenha algum problema nisso, claro. Além disso, eu criei expectativas e você não era obrigado a suprí-las.

Baekhyun suspirou aliviado, levando a mão ao peito e até impressionado pela frase final do Do.

— Que bom que você não ligou, pelo menos agora não me sinto tão culpado. Meus amigos me encheram falando que tinha sido o fora mais rude que eu dei em toda a minha vida. 

— Nem devia ter ficado, pra começo de conversa. Uns minutos depois daquele grito, eu me toquei que você queria roubar os docinhos da mesa, então o pouquinho da minha chateação que tinha sobrado foi embora. Afinal, eram as únicas coisas boas daquela festa mesmo, caramba! — falou e os dois riram — Mas e você, senhor Byun Baekhyun? Como vai a faculdade?

— Ah... — Baekhyun murmurou, refogando os ingredientes — Não faço faculdade. Na real, nem prestei vestibular, estava muito desanimado na época e a mamãe precisava de ajuda, então eu comecei a fazer bicos até que me arranjassem um emprego de telefonista, que não é o emprego mais tranquilo do mundo, mas foi o que deu.

A expressão de desânimo que tomou conta do rosto de Baekhyun fez Kyungsoo se preocupar.

— Eu vou te confessar que assim que sua mãe te inscreveu no curso e disse que você precisava de algo novo pra fazer, eu fiquei animado em poder te ajudar, inclusive ainda estou — Kyungsoo disse — Mesmo que não fôssemos tão amigos assim no ensino médio, eu tenho uma consideração muito grande por você. Eu via você triste pelos corredores da escola, e agora eu vejo essa mesma expressão. 

— Muitas coisas mudaram, mas eu acho que continuei na mesma. No terceiro ano, todos estavam animados, planejando o que queriam fazer da vida, uns seguindo os sonhos e outros cedendo aos desejos de profissão da família, enquanto eu pensava em como eu ia pedir meu salário mais cedo no mercadinho. 

Baekhyun explicou, pondo o macarrão no prato e colocando umas folhinhas de enfeite. — Pronto. Pode provar e vomitar depois.

— Me chateia ver você se autodepreciar assim — Kyungsoo disse, apoiando o rosto na mão, na mesma posição que Baekhyun estava — Agora, eu quero sua sinceridade: Você tem um sonho?

A profundidade da pergunta fez Baekhyun procurar no fundo de sua mente, em suas memórias mais antigas. Mas não encontrou resposta.

— Não.

— Então, eu quero que você faça algo — Kyungsoo começou, enrolando o macarrão no garfo — Eu quero que você descubra o que você gosta de fazer, e tente chegar a uma conclusão. Sabe, fazer uma auto reflexão bem mais profunda do que essa que você fez agora. Eu fiz a mesma coisa quando a época do vestibular chegou. Em meio a tanta pressão, eu tive que optar pela coisa que mais me fazia feliz, e o universo me presenteou com a felicidade que eu tenho agora. Espero que isso te ajude a pôr mais vezes o seu sorriso lindo no rosto.

O chef levou o garfo até a boca, provando o prato e fazendo Baekhyun, que estava avoado com as palavras de Kyungsoo, ficar ansioso pela resposta dele.

— Um pouquinho salgado, mas você melhorou muito, colocou só uma gema dessa vez! — o Do falou animado, fazendo Baekhyun rir — Você fica bem mais bonito rindo, ainda mais quando é por uma conquista sua. 

Afinal de contas, talvez não fosse tão inútil quanto pensava. 

  


Mais rápido do que Baekhyun poderia imaginar, a semana se passou. Tudo foi como de costume no trabalho, ligações sobre encontros com Siwon, agendas, mais ligações e trabalho extra. E durante todo esse tempo, Baekhyun ficou com a pergunta de Kyungsoo na cabeça, mas sempre que tentava pensar sobre, tinha coisas pra fazer. Então, acabou sobrando a manhã de sábado no ônibus. 

Com seus fiéis fones de ouvido do Capitão América tocando um pop rock qualquer, Byun olhava pela janela em busca de uma resposta para aquela pergunta. Durante o ensino médio, justamente na época em que sua família estava passando por mais dificuldades, sempre foi dito a Baekhyun o que ele deveria fazer no futuro. Direito, Medicina, Engenharia, qualquer coisa que desse prestígio e dinheiro na sociedade, o que fez com que Baekhyun ficasse com isso na cabeça. Nunca qualquer outra coisa, como Artes Cênicas, Música e etc foram sequer opções, e com o tempo, Byun percebeu que não se identificava com as “profissões de prestígio” que lhe foram sugeridas, então acabou desanimando de fazer um vestibular.

“Pense no que você gosta de fazer” A voz de Kyungsoo veio até sua mente. Bem, gostava muito de jogar, e sabia de alguns conhecidos que eram streamers ou faziam gameplays em canais do youtube, mas não se imaginava fazendo isso por grande parte da vida. Gostava de assistir séries na Netflix, mas talvez crítico de cinema de Twitter como era não valesse como uma profissão. Bufou, inclinando a cabeça pra trás. Não sabia de mais nada que gostava e que pudesse virar uma profissão em que tivesse pelo menos um pouquinho de felicidade.

— Parece que vou ter que ficar na dúvida por mais um tempo — falou baixinho, descendo do ônibus. 

  


— Hoje vamos ter uma aula técnica — Kyungsoo anunciou, enquanto todos os alunos se ajeitavam em seus lugares no balcão — Como devem saber, técnica na cozinha é extremamente importante, e ás vezes a falta dela pode levar o seu prato a um completo desastre. Pois bem, hoje eu ensinarei a vocês quatro tipos de corte: julienne, macedoine, brunoise e chiffonade.

— É cada nome difícil, meu Deus — Baekhyun comentou com os olhos arregalados, fazendo todos rirem. Kyungsoo sorriu.

— Prometo que os cortes não serão tão difíceis assim de serem executados, senhor Byun. Vamos começar com o Chiffonade. — o chef pegou um repolho — Esse corte é específico para verduras, são tiras bem finas. 

E então com precisão e rapidez, Kyungsoo deslizou a faca pelo alimento, fazendo as tiras se soltarem, sobre os olhos impressionados dos alunos. Baekhyun, que havia trazido um bloquinho dessa vez, anotava freneticamente.

— Vamos com o julienne agora — uma cenoura foi colocada em cima da tábua — Esse corte é em formato de bastão, e é um corte com medidas específicas, por isso tem que ser feito com calma. Os legumes com esse corte podem ser salteados, fritos e etc. 

Então, logo bastões mais finos que batatas fritas estavam na tábua. 

— O brunoise é um corte normalmente feito a partir do julienne bem fino mesmo. — Kyungsoo pegou uma cebola em tiras, a picando em cubinhos — Como podem ver, são esses cubinhos bem pequenos, que podem servir de recheio ou para saltear na manteiga. Por fim, vamos para o mais fácil, o macedoine. 

_“Ok, o Kyungsoo pegou um pedaço de queijo ricota e começou a cortá-lo em cubos maiores”_ foi o que Baekhyun anotou no bloquinho.

— O macedoine nada mais é que um cubinho um pouco maior do que o brunoise — Kyungsoo disse, batendo palmas para chamar a atenção da turma — Agora, hora de vocês tentarem. 

Todos logo estavam com facas em mãos, começando os processos. Baekhyun logo começou o primeiro corte, com a rapidez de uma tartaruga, porém com todo o cuidado do mundo. Incrívelmente, queria se sair bem naquele dia. 

— Estou gostando de ver, todos estão se saindo bem — Kyungsoo comentou, olhando de rabo de olho para Baekhyun, que fingiu não ver. Precisava se concentrar no serviço.

Dez minutos depois, estava tudo pronto. Kyungsoo examinou tábua por tábua, sorrindo para todos. 

— Podem bater palma, vocês merecem, está tudo impecável! — ele falou animado, e Baekhyun, assim como todos os outros, sorriram largo e bateram palma — Como todos foram bem, ninguém vai para a aula de reforço amanhã, mas como sempre, treinem em casa. Até semana que vem.

A cozinha foi se esvaziando e Baekhyun se sentiu orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter feito um bom trabalho. Era uma sensação que ele nem lembrava se já tinha sentido alguma vez, só sabia que queria se sentir legal daquele jeito mais vezes. 

  


— Finalmente os refrescos! — Jongin exclamou quando viu Baekhyun aparecer na webcam.

— Como foi a vida sem a gente nessa semana? Insuportável? — Chanyeol brincou.

— Insuportável? Foi até melhor, vou fazer isso mais vezes — Byun disse, rindo das caras emburradas dos amigos — ‘Tô brincando, seus ridículos, amo vocês demais pra isso.

— Acho bom — Chanyeol disse, desinflando as bochechas. 

— Mas conta aí, como foi a aula com o Kyungsoo? Espero que você tenha pedido desculpas — Jongin quis saber, e Baekhyun sorriu de canto.

— A aula de domingo foi boa, acertei o macarrão e me desculpei com ele, mas adivinhem? Ele falou que nem guardava mágoas ou coisas assim. Conversamos numa boa.

— Parece que estamos tendo uma evolução, então — Chanyeol disse malicioso, e Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Nem vem, Chanyeol, nem sei se eu e o Kyungsoo somos amigos, pra começo de conversa.

— Justamente por isso estamos tendo uma evolução, você nem chamou ele de “Senhor Internacional” dessa vez — Jongin observou divertido. Baekhyun suspirou, se dando por vencido.

— Talvez ele nem seja tão chato assim, no fim das contas. Mas vamos parar de falar disso, e falar sobre como eu acertei todos os cortes na aula de hoje!

— Parabéns, meu anjo! — Jongin disse, fazendo um coração com as mãos.

— Ícone talentoso, nunca critiquei — Chanyeol falou, e Baekhyun riu — Bem que podíamos comemorar este maravilhoso feito com uma partida de LOL, né, Jongin?

— Hum… — o Kim se fez de pensativo — Realmente seria uma ótima ideia, Chanyeol, meu amigo.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de canto.

— Bestas, vamos jogar logo, só deixa eu pegar uns lanches antes.

Os dois comemoraram felizes, e Baekhyun apenas sorriu, indo até a cozinha para preparar sanduíches, entretanto, seu celular vibrou, indicando uma notificação.

**Senhor Internacional:** Parabéns de verdade por hoje, Baek, tô orgulhoso <3

Baekhyun sorriu, digitando uma resposta.

Valeu, Kyungsoo, acho que a “terapia” de domingo funcionou :P

**Kyungsoo :):** Fico feliz com isso, psicologia era minha segunda opção de curso :P

Mas sobre aquela minha pergunta de domingo, já conseguiu uma resposta?

Ainda não :(

Como não pensei nisso durante muito tempo, tá sendo meio difícil

**Kyungsoo :):** Entendo

Mas se precisar de qualquer coisa, eu tô aqui, viu? Pode me chamar, anjinho <3

Sorriu. Talvez realmente tivesse ganhado um amigo, no fim das contas. 

  


— Não posso acreditar que o tempo se passou tão rápido — Kyungsoo disse nostálgico — Parece que foi ontem que vocês vieram aqui pela primeira vez, sem saber de quase nada, e olha só a evolução que tiveram. Faltam poucas semanas pro curso acabar e eu só sei que vou chorar muito, de verdade. 

Um coro de “own” pode se ouvir na sala toda, e Kyungsoo quase chorou mesmo, enquanto Baekhyun pensava que ia sentir falta daquilo tudo.

— Eu sou muito emocionado — o Do disse, limpando algumas lágrimas que escorreram — Mas enfim, vamos a que interessa. Lembram que no começo do curso, eu falei que íamos fazer de tudo um pouco? Pois bem, já trabalhamos muito com sal nessa cozinha, e por mais que eu ame isso, acho que já está na hora de um pouco de açúcar. 

Então como se fosse um gênio da lâmpada, ele estalou os dedos e logo a equipe do restaurante veio com um carinho cheio de bolos, todos enfeitados. Era visível o choque dos alunos a ver bolos tão bonitos, inclusive Baekhyun, que se aproximou para ver melhor, hipnotizado com a perfeição daqueles doces.

— Como podem ver, a aula hoje será de confeitaria — Kyungsoo sorriu — Fico feliz com tantas carinhas chocadas, eu e a equipe trabalhamos muito para fazer essas decorações, e decidi ensinar a vocês um dos meus bolos favoritos: Red Velvet. 

E lá ia ele novamente, misturando e explicando, enquanto Baekhyun anotava cada processo no bloquinho e ficava maravilhado, com mais e mais vontade de fazer aquele bolo. Era a primeira vez que queria muito, mas muito mesmo cozinhar algo naquele curso.

— Prontinho! — e tão rápido quanto ele tinha começado, ele terminou, desenformando o bolo que estava mais do que perfeito. Baekhyun aquele tom de vermelho — Vez de vocês agora.

Animado, Baekhyun logo pegou os ingredientes necessários e começou a receita. Pôs parte deles em uma panela no fogo, enquanto cuidava da outra parte em uma batedeira, tudo isso com um sorriso enorme no rosto, sorriso esse que ele nem tinha percebido, mas Kyungsoo sim, e o Do estava curioso sobre aquilo. 

  


— Muito bem! — Kyungsoo bateu palmas, como sempre fazia — Agora que todos os bolos estão prontos, é hora de confeitar. Podem decorar como quiserem utilizando os itens que estão disponíveis aqui para vocês. Tenho certeza de que todos os bolos vão sair incrivelmente lindos e deliciosos. Podem começar.

Com dedicação, Baekhyun começou a confeitar o bolo, o enchendo com decorações de chantilly que nem pensava que sabia fazer. Era realmente incrível ver aquilo pegando forma, se transformando em algo elegante. A combinação do branco e do vermelho era como estar diante de um quadro feito pelo pintor mais talentoso do mundo, na visão de Baekhyun. Era a primeira vez que estava fazendo aquilo, apesar de já ter assistido inúmeros programas de confeitaria em seu tempo livre, mas sentia como se já o fizesse há tempos.

— Uou! — Soyeon, sua colega, exclamou — Seu bolo tá incrível, Baek! Você leva jeito pra isso mesmo.

Byun sorriu, e não foi um sorriso irônico, como de costume. Era um sorriso verdadeiramente agradecido, o que não passou despercebido por Kyungsoo.

— Valeu, Soyeon, o seu também tá lindo — falou sincero, observando as flores que ela desenhava no bolo. Ela sorriu, agradecida também. 

A observar com mais cuidado o bolo de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mal pode conter o sorriso no rosto, tanto pelo fato do Byun estar feliz quanto pelo fato do bolo estar magnifíco, da qualidade de um chef profissional.

Parece que no fim das contas, Baekhyun tinha descoberto um talento oculto. 

— Muito bem, é hora de provar. — Kyungsoo disse, assim que todos os bolos foram confeitados. Com um garfo, foi de bolo em bolo, parando um pouquinho mais no de Baekhyun, onde fez uma cara chocada, o que não passou despercebido pelo próprio, cujas emoções se dividiam entre pensar que estava muito incrível ou uma bela aberração. 

— Eu não acredito que irei dizer isso, mas não significa que eu esteja triste, pelo contrário, estou muito feliz — sorriu — Todos os bolos estão maravilhosos! Tanto de sabor quanto de decoração, vocês são maravilhosamente bons em confeitar, especialmente o Baekhyun e a Soyeon — o Byun sorriu, fazendo um high five com a colega — Claro que tem alguns errinhos aqui e ali, mas nada que mate o sabor. Parabéns, queridos, eu estou realmente muito orgulhoso de vocês. 

Baekhyun sorriu, se sentindo incrível.

  


O resto daquela tarde de sábado se passou com Baekhyun na cozinha. Livros de confeitaria emprestados pelo senhor do sebo que era seu conhecido, seu notebook com algumas teclas quebradas e vários bloquinhos de anotações lhe faziam companhia. 

E tudo isso por conta de um simples bolo red velvet, que ele incrivelmente tinha acertado em cheio, tanto em sabor quanto em decoração. Era algo que ele nunca tinha feito, só tinha assistido outras pessoas fazerem. Todavia, ele tinha gostado tanto! Fazer aquele bolo foi uma diversão imensa e confeitá-lo foi como uma terapia extremamente funcional. Então era aquilo que os chefs sentiam? Aquele sentimento bom que enchia o peito? Se fosse, Baekhyun estava mais do que disposto a se arriscar a senti-lo de novo. 

— Meu Deus, eu nem acredito que o cheiro não é de queimado! 

Ele exclamou, a retirar o bolo de laranja com chocolate do forno minúsculo que tinha em casa. O colocou em cima do balcão, limpando o suor da testa, que foi embora junto com um pouco de farinha, farinha essa que estava espalhada por todo o seu corpo. Olhou para a pia, que estava cheia de louça suja, utensílios emprestados de sua mãe para fazer o bolo. Teria que entregar tudo limpo depois, óbvio, mas não estava nem aí, só sabia que estava realmente orgulhoso de si mesmo, um orgulho que nunca tinha sentido antes.

Antes de cortá-lo, tirou várias e várias fotos, postando até em sua conta empoeirada do Instagram, recebendo algumas curtidas e likes dos melhores amigos e de outros conhecidos. Foi então, decidido, pegou o pedaço que tinha retirado e o pôs dentro de uma pequena vasilha. Precisava mostrar para Kyungsoo.

  


O restaurante era realmente diferente durante a noite. O ambiente, de cores escuras e cheio de plantas chiques, era iluminado por lâmpadas de cor amarela e branca, que davam um toque sofisticado ao ambiente. Maravilhado, já ia entrar, quando uma pessoa o barrou.

— Com licença, senhor, porém só poderá entrar se tiver uma reserva — era uma moça de cabelos loiros, presos em um coque, uniformizada. 

— Não, eu não vim comer. Eu sou aluno do chef Do Kyungsoo e…

— Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo chamou, e o Byun pode notar o tom de voz confuso — O que está fazendo aqui essa hora?

— Eu fiquei inspirado, Kyungsoo, muito. Eu pesquisei pra caramba e fiz esse bolo. Queria muito que você provasse.

O Do sorriu pequeno.

— Fico feliz que você tenha se esforçado, Baek, mas eu estou realmente muito ocupado. 

— Eu sei que vir aqui no seu horário de trabalho é muita cara de pau, mas eu preciso saber sua opinião, confio na sua sinceridade — pediu. Kyungsoo suspirou. 

— Vem comigo — o Do falou, e Baekhyun o seguiu até atrás do restaurante, onde se sentaram em uma pequena escadaria. — É aqui que venho quando preciso esfriar a cabeça. Trabalhar com o que gosta é bom, ainda mais se você trabalhar com mais gente que também gosta do que faz. Todavia, isso não te isenta do estresse por conta da divergência de opiniões. 

— Eu sei como é, isso sempre acontece nas provas em equipe do Masterchef — disse, fazendo Kyungsoo rir. Entregou a ele o bolo e o garfo e esperou ansiosamente pela resposta.

Kyungsoo provou, demorando um pouquinho pra responder, mas sorriu.

— Falta um pouco de açúcar e você colocou farinha a mais. Mas ainda assim, está muito gostoso. Você evoluiu muito, Baek, fico feliz com isso.

— Sabe, eu só tinha assistido programas de confeitaria e tal, mas nunca tinha me arriscado a fazer algum doce. Mas agora que eu fiz, gostei muito — sorriu — E sabe a pergunta que você me fez naquele domingo? Sobre achar algo que eu gosto de fazer?

— Você achou? — o Do questionou sorrindo.

— Acho que é isso. Confeitaria. 

Kyungsoo sorriu, o abraçando de lado.

— Eu também achei algo que eu gosto — Kyungsoo disse, se aproximando de seu rosto. Baekhyun riu, chegando mais perto a ponto de sentir a respiração dele. 

— Eu? — perguntou divertido.

— Você — Kyungsoo confirmou, lhe beijando. 

Fazia tempo que não beijava ninguém, desde o fim do ensino médio, na verdade, por isso sentia como se fosse o seu primeiro beijo, apesar do pouquinho de experiência. Kyungsoo lhe guiou, mordendo e chupando seus lábios. Baekhyun se sentiu no céu.

— Se eu soubesse que você beijava assim, tinha até largado aqueles docinhos — falou ofegante, e Kyungsoo riu, o trazendo pra mais perto, fazendo com que apoiasse a cabeça no ombro dele. E ali ficaram, sentindo o coração bater acelerado. 

  


— Aqui estamos. Último dia de aula — Kyungsoo falou, e Baekhyun percebeu um pouco de tristeza em seu tom. Sorriu. Seu namorado era muito fofo mesmo. — Antes de irmos para a prova final, eu quero dizer que foi uma honra trabalhar e ensinar vocês durante esses três meses.Vocês me deram a chance de fazer uma das coisas que eu mais amo, que é ensinar. Todos, sem exceção, evoluíram muito, tiveram até aprendizados que foram além da cozinha — olhou de rabo de olho para Baekhyun, que sorriu — Vocês são maravilhosamente talentosos, e eu espero que considerem levar a cozinha como uma profissão ou como hobby, afinal, não podem perder todo o conhecimento que ganharam aqui. Obrigado por tudo, eu amo vocês!

Todos gritaram, e Baekhyun se sentiu na formatura do ensino médio, com Kyungsoo de orador e toda sua turma feliz por se livrar dos professores chatos e da merenda duvidosa. Riu baixinho com o próprio pensamento. 

— A prova final será, nada mais, nada menos que o prato que vocês quiserem fazer — disse simples — Vimos muitas receitas aqui e quero que façam aquela que vocês mais gostaram e que se sentem mais confortáveis em fazer. Boa sorte a todos, podem começar.

Todos se posicionaram em suas respectivas bancadas, começando os preparativos. Baekhyun, confiante como nunca antes, selecionou de cima da bancada todos os ingredientes que precisava. Cacau, ovos, manteiga sem sal, iogurte natural, corante natural, entre outras coisas. Iria fazer cupcakes red velvet.

Enquanto misturava a massa, lembrava de como não queria fazer o curso porque iria ficar sem seu fim de semana. Riu bobo a perceber que estava sendo imaturo. Enquanto preparava o creme, pensava na surpresa que foi encontrar o garoto que havia dado um fora anos antes como seu professor de culinária. Enquanto colocava os cupcakes para assar, percebeu que Kyungsoo havia lhe ensinado mais do que podia imaginar. E enquanto punha o creme em cima do cupcake e jogava confeitos em cima dele, se deu conta de que, mais do que tudo, havia aprendido mais sobre si mesmo do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Parabéns, Soyeon, esse macarrão está delicioso. Você passou, parabéns! — Kyungsoo anunciava, entregando o diploma e tirando uma foto com a pessoa em questão. 

Quando todos tinham ido embora, felizmente aprovados, Kyungsoo veio e provou o seu cupcake.

— Parabéns, senhor Byun Baekhyun, este cupcake está perfeito, sem tirar nem pôr — sorriu, lhe estendendo o diploma. Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas, com falsa desconfiança.

— Você por acaso não está me dando esse diploma porquê eu sou seu namorado agora, né? Porque se for… 

Kyungsoo riu alto, rodeando sua cintura e lhe dando um selinho.

— Eu não tenho culpa de ter um namorado com mão tão boa pra confeitaria.

Baekhyun sorriu malicioso.

— Não é só pra isso que eu tenho a mão boa — jogou no ar, e acabou rindo junto com Kyungsoo.

— Mas é sério, amor — o Do disse suave — Você cozinhou muito bem. Estou orgulhoso. 

Baekhyun sorriu, encostando seu nariz no dele em um beijo de esquimó.

— Obrigado, amor, por tudo.

— De nada, meu anjo. Mas agora, você pode fazer mais alguns cupcakes? Quero comer em casa mais tarde. Posso te ajudar inclusive. Ah, e preciso que você venha amanhã de manhã também.

— Pra quê? 

— Também não sei, só preciso que você venha, tudo bem? — Baekhyun assentiu, e os dois foram atrás dos ingredientes para fazer mais cupcakes.

  
  
  
  


「 **4** 」

Confuso, Baekhyun foi até o restaurante na manhã seguinte.

Assim que adentrou o lugar, avistou Kyungsoo, que acenou. Do lado dele, estava um homem. Ele parecia gentil, afinal sorria pra si. 

— Baekhyun, quero te apresentar o chef Max Changmin. Ele é confeiteiro e estudamos juntos na França — Byun ficou chocado, porém manteve a postura.

— É um prazer, Max — falou educado, apertando a mão dele.

— Igualmente, Baekhyun. — Changmin sorriu — Antes de continuarmos essa conversa, recomendo que você se sente. O choque pode ser muito grande.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, puxando uma das cadeiras do restaurante e olhando para Kyungsoo, que lhe olhava tranquilo.

— Bem, Kyungsoo me falou muito a respeito de você há alguns dias, na primeira aula de confeitaria que ele deu. Eu vinha ajudá-lo, porém meu vôo aqui para a Coréia foi cancelado. Entretanto, ontem, ele me convidou para provar o cupcake que você fez como prova final, e o que posso dizer é que adorei de imediato.

Como Changmin pensava, o Byun ficou realmente chocado, pondo a mão na boca.

— S-sério? De verdade mesmo? 

— Sim, querido, de verdade mesmo — Max e Kyungsoo sorriam — Ele também me mostrou a foto de um bolo que você confeitou, e eu fiquei impressionado. Pareciam decorações feitas por profissionais. — Baekhyun estava envergonhado, não sabendo reagir a tantos elogios — Todavia, apesar de tudo isso, eu gostaria de ver você trabalhar. Poderia cozinhar algo para mim?

Baekhyun se levantou de supetão, animado. 

— Com certeza! E já vou dizendo que não vou decepcionar.

Changmin riu, e assim os três seguiram para a cozinha. Em cima do balcão, estavam os utensílios de sempre mais os ingredientes. Baekhyun se dirigiu para o mesmo, respirando fundo.

— Pode demorar o tempo que quiser, quero que se sinta a vontade — o mais velho entre eles falou.

— Boa sorte, Baek — desejou Kyungsoo, e Baekhyun lhe olhou doce, antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— “Também não sei”, né? — perguntou, e Kyungsoo riu baixinho.

— Surpresa, amor. Agora vai e arrasa. 

_Ok,_ pensou o Byun. _Eu não posso passar vergonha, ainda mais na frente de um chef confeiteiro. É só fazer o que eu sei, e fazer com amor. É isso._

Então, sorrindo, começou os processos. 

  


— Ora, veja o que temos aqui… — Changmin disse divertido, observando o prato que Baekhyun havia feito — Um cupcake red velvet?

Baekhyun sorriu. — Eu me encontrei dentro da cozinha com um bolo red velvet, e o universo me deu mais certeza sobre gostar de confeitar na prova final, onde eu fiz um cupcake. Apenas juntei o melhor dos dois mundos, Max.

Baekhyun não percebeu, mas Kyungsoo sorria orgulhoso. 

— Resta saber se o melhor dos dois mundos é gostoso, não? — ele perguntou retoricamente, porém Baekhyun assentiu. Max deu uma leve risada, e então, levou o garfo até a boca, mastigando o cupcake.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram, e Changmin permanecia com a expressão séria. O Byun começou a ficar nervoso.

— Baekhyun? — ele chamou seu nome, lhe olhando nos olhos e juntando as mãos.

— Sim?

— Você gostaria de viajar para a França e se tornar meu aprendiz de confeiteiro?

Baekhyun quase caiu. Sim, ele quase caiu, tanto que teve que se apoiar no balcão para não desmaiar. Kyungsoo, sem se importar com a etiqueta de chef, gritou alto.

— D-de verdade? Você quer me levar pra França? Mas eu sou só um amador!

— Eu também era um amador quando comecei, criança, mas estou aqui, formado e dono de um bistrô extremamente conhecido por toda a Europa — a voz da experiência sorriu — Assim como Kyungsoo, eu descobri a minha paixão por ensinar, e minha intuição me diz que você é o candidato perfeito. Então, o que me diz?

O Byun estava completamente sem fala. Nunca em toda a sua vida, imaginou que estaria sendo convidado para cozinhar, ainda mais na França. O quanto sua vida havia mudado naqueles três meses? E mais, o quão melhor ela havia ficado naqueles três meses?

— Eu… aceito, Max — falou por fim, olhando para Kyungsoo, que segurava firme sua mão e lhe olhava nos olhos, passando confiança — Mas preciso falar com minha mãe, avisar ela e os meus amigos, pedir minha demissão do trabalho e… 

— Sem problemas, eu ficarei aqui até quarta-feira e posso ir com você falar com a sua mãe — disse Changmin, sorrindo a perceber a conexão daqueles dois — E se você se destacar, permito que volte para a Coréia pelo menos três vezes por mês. Sabe, para ver as pessoas que ama.

Ele os olhou cúmplice, e Baekhyun e Kyungsoo coraram. 

— Chang! — uma voz chamou, e logo o dono da voz apareceu, ficando ao lado de Changmin e lhe dando um selinho. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se entreolharam, sorrindo — Precisamos almoçar na casa da minha mãe ainda, e já está ficando tarde.

— Meninos, esse é Jung Yunho, um dos chefs mais famosos da Europa e meu marido irritante — Max disse, e Yunho revirou os olhos — Amor, esse é Kyungsoo, o chef que eu lhe falei, e Baekhyun, meu mais novo aprendiz.

— Prazer, Kyungsoo, e Baekhyun, boa sorte com esse estressadinho aqui, você vai sofrer nas mãos dele — Yunho disse, e Baekhyun riu quando Changmin revirou os olhos e deu um cascudo nele. 

— Você fala isso mas me ama.

— É claro que eu amo, anjo, por isso te provoco — Yunho piscou, e Changmin ficou visivelmente constrangido. Do e Byun seguraram a risada. 

— Enfim, o Kyungsoo irá te passar meu número, Baekhyun, para que você possa me ligar depois. Agora eu preciso ir, foi um prazer te conhecer e ver você de novo, Kyungsoo. Ah, e se prepare para trabalhar, Byun. 

Dito isso, o casal mais velho foi embora, deixando os dois a sós. 

— É por isso que eu digo — Baekhyun começou, e Kyungsoo rodeou sua cintura com carinho.

— O quê, amor?

— Os melhores amores se formam na cozinha — falou sorrindo. 

Kyungsoo riu, o puxando para um beijo. 

  


Busan amanheceu fria naquele dia. Não um frio do tipo “Vou morrer congelado”, mas sim um “Preparado para começar uma nova fase na sua vida, Baekhyun”?. Ou pelo menos, era isso o que ele pensava toda vez que sentia a brisa bater em seu rosto. 

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do aeroporto, com um exemplar de _Eleanor e Park_ em mãos, para que pudesse ler durante a viagem. Estava esperando sua mãe e seus amigos chegarem para se despedir, visto que Changmin e Yunho demorariam um pouco mais. 

Olhando para a enorme janela do aeroporto, Baekhyun pensou em como sua vida havia mudado tanto em somente três meses. Foi obrigado a fazer um curso que não queria, mas que mudou completamente a sua vida e sua visão sobre si mesmo. Passou a ser mais grato e a viver mais, aprendeu que dias tristes são apenas dias que vem e vão, afinal ninguém é feliz o tempo todo. Descobriu algo que sabia que podia fazer para o resto da vida e de brinde, ainda ganhou o namorado mais incrível do mundo. 

É, ele tinha muito pelo que agradecer.

— BAEEEK! — Chanyeol gritou no meio do aeroporto, e Baekhyun acenou rindo. Sua mãe, Jongin e Kyungsoo vinham logo atrás, com sorrisos serenos no rosto.

— E aí, Park? Pronto pra sentir minha falta? — brincou, e Chanyeol lhe abraçou apertado, sem falar nada. Segundos depois, Baekhyun percebeu que ele estava chorando — Ah, Chanyeol, seu fofo do caramba…

— Eu implico muito contigo, mas eu te amo mesmo, Baek — ele falou, limpando as lágrimas. Jongin se aproximou, lhe entregando uma polaroid. Era uma foto antiga deles, de quando ainda estavam no ensino médio, Jongin usava aparelho, Chanyeol era emo e Baekhyun tinha tantas espinhas que mais parecia um cacto. Baekhyun riu, prestes a chorar também. 

— Estivemos juntos por tantos momentos, bons e ruins, e desde aquela época, a gente sabia que era impossível se separar, mesmo que não estivéssemos no mesmo país, cidade ou bairro — Jongin disse, limpando uma lágrima que escorria solitária — Eu te amo, Baek, e quero que saiba que vamos sempre te apoiar, não importa onde você esteja, seremos sempre os seus anjos da guarda.

E o moreno os juntou em um abraço apertado. Dessa vez, Baekhyun não pode conter as lágrimas. Eles estavam um do lado do outro há tanto tempo que era quase impossível não chorar. Amava aqueles dois.

— Eu amo vocês, seus ridículos — falou emocionado, depois que se separaram do abraço. Baekhyun olhou para o lado, onde estava sua mãe, que lhe sorria. A abraçou apertado.

— Você não imagina o quanto eu estou orgulhosa de você, filho — ela acariciou a bochecha dele, que sorriu — Era isso. Era esse sorriso que eu sentia falta, esse sorriso que faz você brilhar, filho. Meu Deus, olha como você está feliz! Você amadureceu tanto, meu anjo, tanto… E agora vai ter que seguir sua vida longe de mim. Mas eu sei que você é sua hora de voar, por isso não vou chorar. Pelo menos, não na sua frente. 

O Byun riu. 

— Muito obrigado por tudo que a senhora fez por mim, mãe. Obrigado por ter me matriculado no curso do Soo, obrigado por ter cuidado tão bem de mim mesmo depois que eu virei adulto. Me desculpa por ter sido um filho horrível e não ter te agradecido antes. 

— Ah, meu anjo… — ela bagunçou seu cabelo — Você é o melhor filho que eu poderia ter. 

Sorriu, a abraçando de novo. Foi então que chegou a vez de Kyungsoo. Riu baixo quando escutou Jongin e Chanyeol fazerem “uuu” atrás de si. 

— Eu fico tão, mas tão feliz que eu tenha deixado de ser o “Senhor Internacional” — Kyungsoo disse, lhe dando um selinho. Baekhyun riu.

— Eu te achava muito metido, mas eu confesso que eu era estressado demais — falou, segurando a mão do namorado — Eu nem queria fazer o curso, e eu aprendi mais do que nunca com você, amor. Você foi o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar.

Kyungsoo sorriu.

— Eu sou muito grato por te ter como namorado. No final das contas, foras não são pra sempre, não é?

Baekhyun sorriu, segurando a cintura do Do.

— Se você se comportar, pode ser meu parceiro ladrão de docinhos nas próximas festas de aniversário do Heechul, apesar de elas estarem boas agora — riram — Obrigado por acreditar em mim e me fazer descobrir mais de mim mesmo. Eu te amo.

— Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra te apoiar, meu amor, não importa o quão longe você esteja. Eu te amo, eu confeiteiro. — por fim, se beijaram. 

O beijo de Kyungsoo era macio, assim como o toque dele, coisas que Baekhyun gostava demais. Se sentia seguro ali. 

— Perdão pelo atraso, a mãe do Yunho queria conversar mais — Changmin e Yunho chegaram, chamando a atenção de todos. Changmin sorriu para Baekhyun, que retribuiu. — Pronto?

Olhou para Kyungsoo, para Chanyeol, Jongin e para sua mãe. Todos eles lhe davam olhares encorajadores. Respirou fundo.

— Pronto. 

E caminhando para a área de embarque, com as falas de sua família de fundo para aquela cena, Baekhyun soube que tinha valor. E não porquê as pessoas lhe falavam isso, mas porquê ele sabia disso. 

A partir dali, seria o dono de seu próprio destino. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Se tiver alguma receita errada, culpem os sites, porque eu tirei tudo de lá KKKKKKK :''')
> 
> Foi uma honra imensa participar do BaekdouxFest, eu amo demais esses dois doidos e trazer mais visibilidade á esse couple é uma missão que eu amo demais cumprir 💜
> 
> Valeu pela leitura, e vocês podem me achar aqui: 
> 
> 🌻 TT: /midonyho  
> 🌻 CCat: /kyushi
> 
> Nos vemos por aí o/


End file.
